Switch!
by Lino84
Summary: Everyone switch lifes
1. Shooting

Switch

Switch! 

Author: Carro 

E-mail: [caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com][1]

Category: other 

Part: 1/?

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Summary: It's the other way around. Everyone switches lives. Liz and Max switch, Isabel and Alex switch, Maria and Michael switch, and Tess and Kyle switch lives. 

Their names in this story are: Maria Guerin, Michael Deluca, Max Parker, Liz and Alex Evans, Isabel Whitman, Tess Valenti and Kyle Harding. 

Episode: In the pilot directly after the shooting. 

Personal note: I want to thank Linnéa for Beta reading this story.

(In the jeep)

The jeep speeded down the streets of Roswell. 

"Liz! Why the hell did you do that, now we have to leave Roswell, not a great loss but still." Maria shouted at her from the backseat. 

"Calm down Maria, we are not leaving, I mean we can't, our family is here." Alex said frightened. 

"Alex, Maria is right we have to leave, I know you don't want to leave mom and dad but we have to" Liz said looking over at her brother in the passenger-seat. 

"Max you ok?" Michael said with worry on his face. "Yeah I'm fine." Max said a little shocked. 

"Did that just happen?" Max said confused. 

"I..., I mean we have to tell Iz this" Michael said a little happy and scared at the same time. 

"No, we can't tell her anything, not until we talk to Liz, Maria, and Alex, ok?" Max said as he rose from the floor and went into the break-room. 

"Ok, fine but I don't have to like this " Michael said as he put on his jacket. 

"Ok, let's go" Max said and went out the door. 

"Liz, Alex! Let's go Now!!!!" Maria yelled angrily. 

"Ok, Jesus hold your horses, I have to pack!" Alex said with tears in his eyes. 

"Come on Alex, we have to go before the cops come" Maria said looking stressfully out the window. 

"Ok, I'm coming " Alex said as he looked one final time at his home, his one and only home. He closed the door and followed Liz and Maria down to the car. 

"Liz!" 

"Max, what are you doing here?" Liz said as she loaded the stuff into the car. 

"What are you doing?" Max said as he looked at the suitcases. 

"We are going on holiday, what does it look like?" Maria said sarcastically. 

"Liz, you don't have to leave?" Max said a little sad. 

"Yes, we do, now come on Liz!" Maria said taking a hold of Liz and dragging her to the car. 

"Liz, please stay!" Max said as he followed her to the car. "Max I'm sorry, but..." Liz, said as a single tear ran down her face. 

"No, you don't have to leave" Michael said angrily 

"No, Michael, stay out of this ok, this has nothing to do with you." Maria growled as she walked in front of Michael. 

"Wrong, this has everything to do with me, I mean you can't leave" Michael said as he stepped closer to Maria. "Why" Maria said with a questioning smirk. "because..........because, the sheriff will wonder what happened and if you disappear he will know it's you" *Jesus, you couldn't come up with a better one* he thought to him self as he looked back at Maria. God ever since elementary school he had wanted to kiss her, but if she left he wouldn't get that chance. No, he had to convince her to stay. 

"Liz, I want to stay" Alex said from the car. He didn't want to leave Roswell, all he knew was in this town. 

"No, Alex we have to leave" Maria said as she hopped in the car. 

"Come on Maria, we don't have to leave." Alex said avoiding eye contact. 

"Alex is right I want to stay" Liz said as she looked at Max. 

"Fine, you win. I'm going home. But Max, Michael if you tell anyone I swear, I will kill you" Maria said as she looked at Michael dead in the eye. 

"But can we just tell Isabel?" Max said almost whispered. "No" Maria yelled. 

"Yes you can" Liz said as she looked at Max with a smile. "Liz, NO, they can't tell anyone" Maria said getting in Liz's face. 

"Maria calm down ok, they can tell her, I trust her ok?" Liz said looking Maria straight in the eyes. 

"I'm out of here" Maria yelled as she walked away. "Maria wait!" Alex yelled and motioned for Liz to go after her. 

"Alex, let her go, you know how she is" Liz said taking a hold on Alex arm. 

"I'm just scared she will leave without telling us" Alex said as he saw Maria walk away. 

"I know" Liz said hugging Alex. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][2]

// Lino84

   [1]: /cgi-bin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=-626570451-626647433&mailto=1&to=caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com&msg=MSG979336688.3&start=1213811&len=28188&src=&type=x
   [2]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	2. Talking

Part 2

Part 2

(The next morning)

"Liz!" Max called after her in the school hallway. 

"Max, what's wrong?" Liz said as Max walked towards her. 

"I think we need to talk, all of us" Max said almost whispering. 

"Yeah, you're right, but I don't think Maria is up for it, you know she not exactly "pro" about you knowing about us, but I will see what I can do" Liz said. 

"We can all meet at the Crashdown after closing" Max said looking in Liz's eyes. 

"Ok, I'll see what I can do" Liz said looking back. "Thanks" Max said with a smile on his face. 

"Bye" 

"Bye Max" Liz watched as Max left her and once again she was left to worry about Maria. 

(At the Crashdown) 

Max was cleaning up the place and Isabel and Michael were talking by the counter when Alex and Liz came though the door. 

"Hey" 

"Hey Liz, Alex, this is Isabel, she knows" Max said as he motioned Isabel to sit down at Liz and Alex's table. She looked a little frightened but she had a smile on her face. "Where is Maria?" said Max as he scanned the place for her. 

"I don't think she's coming" Liz said looking over at Alex. "Oh" was the only thing Max could get out, he knew that Liz, Alex and Maria were close and he knew it killed Liz when they were fighting. 

"It's ok Max, she has always been this way" Liz said when she saw the expression on his face. 

"I have not" Maria said as she pulled up a chair at the table. 

"Hey Maria" Michael said as he sat down beside Isabel. "So what did I have to come here and listen to?" Maria said with a look on her face that told them she didn't care. 

"I don't know, all that has happened in the last 24 hours maybe?" Michael said, as he looked at Maria a little angry that she didn't take this seriously. 

"Ok" Maria said eyeing him.

"I think you know, you should explain because I feel that something is wrong and I don't like it" Michael said as he fumbled with his hair. 

"Do you ever shut up?" Maria said angrily at him. 

"No" Michael said eyeing her back. 

"Thought so" Maria said and looked over at Liz who was almost drooling over Max. *Could she get a life? * Maria thought to her self as she shook her head. 

"So what happens now?" Max said looking over at Liz. "We leave and you go on with your little lives" Maria said as she looking angrily at Max. 

"Maria we are not leaving" Liz said with a commanding voice. 

"So we are going to stay here and wait to one of these guys tells someone and we becomes guinea pigs" Maria said retorted angrily almost yelling. 

"Listen Maria, we are not going to tell anything to anybody, ok!" Michael yelled. He was tired of Maria and the way she didn't trust him. 

"Fine, can I go now? Maria said as she rose from her seat. "No, we are not finished yet" Liz said as she rose from her seat and challenged Maria. 

"Well I am" Maria said as she walked out the door. Alex got up from his seat and was about to go after Maria when Liz grabbed his arm 

"Let her go, she has to learn that they are in this too" 

"I know" Alex said as looking at Maria as she walked away from the Crashdown. 

"That went well, Maxwell, can you close up tonight" Michael said as he rose up from his seat. 

"Yeah, Michael you can go home" Max said with a smile on his face. 

"Thanks" Michael said as he went to the break-room and got his jacket and walked to his red jetta. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

// Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	3. Hitting

Part 3

Part 3

Maria walked down the streets of Roswell in the rain. She didn't care that it was raining *one of the benefits of being an alien* she thought. 

"Wait up" Michael said as he drove up next to Maria. 

"Now what?" Maria said looking at Michael with those eyes that held a blank look telling him she didn't care.

"Sorry! I just wanted you to know that I am not going to say anything to Valenti or anybody else." Michael said trying to break the ice. 

"Whatever" Maria said walking away 

"Need a lift or do you prefer walking in the rain?" Michael said as he drove beside Maria. Maria stopped and looked at Michael and hopped in the car. She wasn't about to walk in the rain if she could get a ride. 

***********

"So this is were you live" Michael said as he pulled up at the trailer. 

"What did you expect, the Evans household maybe?" Maria said sarcastically. Sure she would love to have that. 

"Hey, I didn't say that" Michael said in defense. 

"Fine, whatever" Maria said as she got out of the car. 

"Bye Maria" Michael said as he watched Maria disappear into the trailer. 

**********

"Hank, get the hell out of my room!" Maria screamed as she rose from her so-called bed. 

"You little whore!" Hank yelled back and slapped Maria in the face. 

"Leave me the hell alone!" Maria yelled at Hank, challenging him.

"I want you to clean this trailer!" Hank said. 

"You go to hell Hank!" Maria said as she tried to hold back the tears. She made a promise to her self when she was ten that she wasn't going to cry in front of Hank. 

"O really, you first!!" Hank said and as he hit Maria in the stomach. Maria double- over in pain.

He beated Maria until she couldn't move anymore. She laid on the floor unconscious when Hank left the room. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

// Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	4. Finding

Part 4

Part 4

(The next morning at school) 

"Hey" Max said as he, Michael and Isabel walked up to Liz and Alex by Liz's locker. 

"Hey" Liz said back looking into Max's eyes. 

"So where is Maria?" Michael said looking around. 

"She doesn't go to school in the morning, that is her MO!" Alex said smiling. 

"Ok" Michael said and walked to his next class. Alex and Isabel followed. 

"So Liz, how are you?" Max said. 

"I am fine" said Liz avoiding eye contact. 

"Really?" Max said and looked at Liz with those understanding eyes. 

"Yeah, no, I am worried about Maria. What if she leaves us, I can't deal with that" Liz said almost crying. 

"I know, I don't think she will do that. Come on let's go to class." Max said as he took her hand and led her to her next class. 

******

Later that day at lunch. Alex and Liz sat at one of the tables. 

"So is she here yet?" Michael said as he, Max and Isabel came up to the table and sat down. 

"NO, now I am worried, what if she left?" Alex said as he looked at Liz. 

"I know, after school we go to Hank's, ok Alex?" Liz said with understanding eyes. 

"NO, I want to go now" Alex said angrily. He wasn't going to wait because of school. 

"We have to finish school first" Liz said. 

"No, I am going now" Alex said as he rose from his seat. "No, and that's final" Liz said angry. He couldn't do that. It would just bring suspicion. 

"Whatever" said Alex as he left the table. Isabel rose from her seat and followed him into the school. 

(Later after school at the jeep) 

"Liz get in and let's go" Alex said angry. He wanted to leave already to go to Maria's place. 

"Wait! We want to come" Max said as he ran up to the jeep with Michael and Isabel behind him. 

"No, this is between us" Alex said angry. 

"Liz, please, don't keep us out of this" Max pleaded. 

"Ok, follow us in Michael's car" Liz said and sped away. 

"So this is were Maria lives" Isabel said as she got out of Michael's car. 

"Yeah, she lives with her foster father Hank." Alex said as he as he hurried up to the trailer. 

"Why doesn't she lives with you?" asked Isabel. 

"She ran from us, when they found us in the dessert" Liz said.

"Oh, I am sorry" Isabel said. She didn't mean to hurt anyone. 

"It's ok" Liz said looking at Isabel. 

Knock, knock!

"That is weird no one is home" Michael said looking through the window. 

"Let me" Alex took a hold of the doorknob and suddenly the door opened. 

"Maria!" Liz called when they stepped through the door. 

"How can she live here? " Alex said to Liz. 

"I live here just fine" Maria said coming out of her room. Her face was covered with bruises. 

"Maria, what happened?" Alex said as he walked over to Maria. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	5. Yelling

Part 5

Part 5

"Nothing!" Maria yelled at Alex when he touched her face. 

"Please tell me and we will help" Alex pleaded. 

"This is my problem not yours" Maria said walking over to the couch.

"Maria we care, you know" Michael said as he walked into the trailer. 

"WHAT! You brought them! Just leave before Hank comes home!" Maria yelled 

"No, Maria you are coming with us" Alex said with a commanding voice. 

"Alex, I am staying, I know Hank isn't the best foster dad but he is my foster dad so leave" Maria pleaded with him. "What about the next time?" Liz said. 

"There is not going to be a next time" Maria said stumbling over to the kitchen. 

"Maria, there is always a next time" Alex said as he followed her. 

"Just go" Maria yelled. She didn't want to listen to them. She didn't want their pity. 

"No" Liz yelled. 

"No, you are going to decide this to like the rest of my life" Maria shot back at Liz. 

"Maria we all care about you" Michael said trying to ease the tension. 

"Yeah Michael, that is because Liz here couldn't keep her little hands off Max" Maria said angry. 

"No, we are you friends and we care, all of us" Isabel said to Maria. All of a sudden a car pulls up beside the trailer. "Hank is home, Go" Maria yelled. 

"Let me heal you first" Alex said walking towards Maria. 

"No, then Hank will suspect something" Maria said to Alex. 

"He won't remember anything in the Morning" Alex said as he put his and on her face. 

"Go!" Maria yelled and walked away from Alex. 

"Fine" Liz said and walked towards the door but was stopped by a smelly, dirty, old man. 

"Well hello and who might you be?" Hank said looking Liz and Isabel over. 

"Maria´s friends" Liz said back. 

"Well baby, want to party?" Hank said to Liz. 

"No, she doesn't want to party!" Alex said as he walked over to Liz. 

"Well do you? I want an answer" Hank said. 

"I don't party with a guy that beats girls" Liz said angry. 

"I what?!?" Hank yelled. 

"Don't touch Maria again or I will kill you!" Alex yelled and attacked Hank. Maria stepped between Hank and the rest of her friends. 

"Guys Go NOW!!!" Maria yelled. 

"Ok, fine" Liz said and walked out of the trailer with the rest of the group behind her. 

"What! You are going to leave her here" Michael almost yelled outside the trailer. 

"What can we do, it's her decision" Liz said angrily. 

"I don't like this" Alex said as he looked over at Liz.

"I know, but she has powers and she can protect herself" Liz said as she hopped into the jeep. 

"Ok, see you in the morning" Max said as he, Isabel and Michael got into the Jetta. 

"Bye" Isabel called out. 

"Yeah, bye" Liz said as she looked over at Alex how just stood there and looked at the trailer. 

"Alex are you coming?" Liz said. 

"No I am going to stay here a while." Alex said. 

"Come on Alex you can't protect her" Liz said as she got out of the jeep and walked over to Alex. 

"But she is my sister Liz, I can't just not protect her" Alex said hugging his sister. 

"Come on lets go, we can talk to her tomorrow ok?" Liz said. 

"Ok, tomorrow, right?" Alex said as they started walking towards the car. 

"Yes, tomorrow" Liz said with a smile. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	6. Wanting to leave

Part 6

Part 6

(The end of the next school day)

Liz stood by her locker when Alex came up to her. 

"Hey, so where is Maria?" Alex asked. 

"I don't know I haven't seen her all day" Liz said. 

"Let's go find her" Alex said. They walked out of the school and onto the parking lot when they walked into Max, Michael and Isabel. 

"Hey" Liz said. 

"Hey, what's happening" Max said. 

"We are going over to Maria´s" Alex said and walked over to the jeep. 

"Ok, we will come" Max said and walked over to Michael's car. 

"Fine" Liz said and got into the jeep. 

"Maria!" Liz called though the door. 

"Maria, it's us open the door" Alex yelled. 

"MARIA, I for one don't want to stand out here" Michael yelled. 

"Can't you just open the door" Isabel asked softly. 

"Is Hank home?" Alex asked Liz. 

"No, I don't see his car" Liz said looking over at the parking space. 

"Ok, hold on" Alex said as he used his power and opened the door. 

"Jesus, what happened here?" Isabel said looking in. Sure yesterday this place wasn't much but today it was worse, a lot worse. 

"Oh god! MARIA!" Alex called out. 

"Where is she?" Michael said. 

"I will go look in her room, stay here!" Liz said as she walked towards Maria´s so called room. 

"No, I will come with you" Michael said following Liz. 

Knock, knock! 

"Maria" Liz said looking around her room. Then Maria jumped out of the closet and ran up to Michael and started hitting him. 

"Get away from me, Hank, leave me alone!!!!" Maria yelled as she hit Michael in the chest. 

"Maria" Liz yelled. 

"Get out of here" Maria yelled as she continued hitting Michael. 

"MARIA!!!! It's me Michael" He yelled. 

"Oh god" was the only thing she could say. Maria stopped hitting Michael and slumped down on the ground. 

"Maria you ok" Michael said as he sat down beside Maria. 

"How can she be ok, What did Hank do?" Liz said angry almost yelling. No one was allowed to hurt her family. 

"Leave" Maria, said. She was about to cry and she didn't want them to see it. 

"No" Liz said angry. 

"Leave and take the humans with you, this is my problem" Maria said angry as she looked Liz in the eyes. 

"Maria..." Alex said. He and the others had come in when the yelling started. 

"LEAVE" Maria roared. 

"Maria, I for one will not leave" Michael said angry, why couldn't she allow someone to help her? 

"Michael, this has nothing to do with you" Maria stated. "Wrong Maria, I am your friend" Michael said looking down at Maria.

"Thanks and goodbye" Maria said sarcastically. 

"Maria come with us" 

"No, if I leave I leave for good" Maria said. 

"Good" Alex said. 

"I mean out of Roswell" Maria said angry.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	7. Crying

Part 7

Part 7

"You can't do that, what about me and Liz" Alex said scared. 

"Just go home ok?" Maria said angry. 

"No" Alex yelled. 

"Hank, will be home soon and I will get in more trouble if you are here" Maria said as she rose from the floor. "Maria please! You have a chance here to get away from Hank, would it kill you to ask for help?" Alex said getting angrier. 

"Yeah, Alex it would, now leave" Maria snapped back. 

"Fine, you win" Liz said and left the room. The rest of the group followed her. Well out of the trailer Alex said: "What! You're going to leave it at that?" 

"Alex trust me, she has to learn this on her on" Liz said looking towards the trailer. 

"I am going to go home, I suggest you all do that. Alex, get in now, I can't argue with you too, we will talk about this at home" Liz said angrily, this was just too much. "Whatever" Alex said as he got into the jeep. 

"Michael are you coming?" Isabel said as she got into the car. 

"Yeah" said Michael as he got into the car. They all drove away from the trailer not knowing what was going to happen. 

*******

Michael stepped out of the shower and put his sweatpants on and walked out of the bathroom. 

"Goodnight mom!" he called out. 

"Goodnight honey, sleep tight" she called back. Michael walked in to his room. The sight that meets him was one of his worst nightmares. Maria was by the window all wet and with bruises covering her face.

"Oh good Maria, what happened?" He said as he walked over to her and started drying her with one of his shirts that he found on the floor. 

"It's ok, I don't get sick remember" Maria said sarcastically. 

"Lets get you out of those clothes anyway, here put this on" Michael pulled out an old sweater and threw it at Maria. Maria raised an eyebrow and said: 

"What only this" 

"It's as big as a dress for you" Michael said smiling. 

"Ok, where is the bathroom?" Maria said walking towards the door. 

"Can't go there, my mom will see you" Michael said smiling. 

"Then what do you suggest?" Maria wondered with a smile. 

"Change here, I will turn around" Michael said. "Promise?" Maria said and looking at Michael in the eyes. "Promise" Michael said and did a crossing motion at the heart. 

"Turn around" Maria said. 

"See I am turning" Michael said as he turned around. 

"Hold on.... Ok, finished" Maria said and Michael turned around to she her there in only his shirt. 

"Maria why did you come here?" Michael said trying to change the subject. 

"I don't want to talk about it" Maria said as her face turned to anger. 

"Why? Please tell me did he hurt you again?" Michael said sadly. 

"No" Maria said angry. 

"Then why are you here?" Michael asked. 

"For help" Maria whispered almost that Michael didn't here it. 

"What?" Michael said. 

"For help. Shit, I knew it was a mistake to come here" Maria started to cry and walked towards the window. 

"Maria wait! Come here" Michael said, taking Maria in his arms. 

"Hey, it's ok" he whispered into her ear. 

"How is it ok, I had Hank and now I don't even have that, I am alone" Maria said crying. 

"Maria you are not alone you have Me, Liz, Alex, Isabel and Max. We all care about you." Michael said. 

"And now I fucked that up to" Maria said sarcastically. "No you still have us" Maria started crying even harder. Michael walked Maria to his bed and motions her to lie down. She did what she was told and softly lies down on Michael's pillow, and Michael lied down besides her holding her really hard and comforting her. 

"Hey, it's going to be ok" he whispered into her ear as he did a stroking pattern on her arm. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	8. Talking to the sheriff

Part 8

Part 8

"Oh my good" Amy yelled shocked. It wasn't everyday you find you son in bed with a girl. 

"Get out of this bed now" She yelled as she dragged Michael out of bed. 

"Mom calm down" He said as he ran his fingers though his hair. 

"Michael kitchen now and your girlfriend to" She said and walked into the kitchen with Michael and Maria behind her. When she turned around the sight terrified her. 

"Oh my God, honey what happened to you?" she said and walked over to Maria. 

"Mom this is Maria she had trouble at home so she slept here ok" Michael said taking a hold of Maria´s hand. 

"No, not ok, you should have asked me and she could have slept on the couch not in your bed" Amy said angry. "Ok, can she sleep here then on the COUCH?" Michael pleaded to his mom. 

"Let's talk to the sheriff first" Amy said and walked to her room and started to change. 

"No, Michael not the sheriff please" Maria said as soon as Amy left the room. 

"Maria, I will be there with you and you have to do this if you are going to leave Hank" Michael said as he hugged Maria. 

"I can't" Maria said, tears already filling her eyes. 

"Yes you can and you will" Michael said in a commanding voice. 

"Fine, but only if you are there" Maria said looking up at Michael. 

"I promise" Michael said smiling down at her. 

*******

"So Maria you want to leave Hank because he beats you" The sheriff said looking towards the young girl in Michael's arms. 

"Yeah, I do" She said almost whispering. 

"Do you want to press charges?" The sheriff wondered. "No, I just want to leave" She said looking up Michael. "Ok, I will talk to a social-worker and they will find you a new foster home" The sheriff said. Maria stiffened at those words and Michael felt it. He looked down at her and saw the scared little girl in his arms. 

"No, new family, that means I have to leave Roswell and I have decided that I want to stay" Maria said trying to be brave, she didn't want to leave Liz, Alex and the others especially Michael. 

"But Maria what are you going to do" The sheriff asked. 

"I want to live on my own" She said looking at the sheriff. "I see what I can do" The sheriff said smiling sincerely.

"Thanks" said Michael. 

"But you have to live with a family till this is resolved" the sheriff said as he looked over at Amy. 

"No, please" Maria said taking a stronger hold of Michael. "Maria it's ok, you can stay with us, right mom?" Michael said looking over at Amy. 

"Right, but on the COUCH!" She said looking back. 

"Yes mom, can we go now sheriff?" Michael said. He wanted to get Maria out of there as soon as possible. "Yes, but Amy stay here we have to talk and you have to sign some papers" The sheriff said smiling at Amy. 

"Bye mom" Michael called out as they walked towards the door. 

"Do not go over to Hank's ok" Amy called back. 

"Yes mom, we thought that we would go to the Crashdown" Michael said looking at her. 

"Have fun and be home at curfew, ok?" she said. 

"Yes mom bye, bye sheriff" Michael said as they walked out of the sheriff's office. 

"Bye" He called back. 

*******

"Hey" Maria called out as she and Michael entered the Crashdown. 

"Maria, where were you?" Liz said as she and Alex rose from their booth to greet them. 

"She was with me" Michael said. 

"You! Why?" Alex said almost yelling of surprise. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	9. Dreaming

Part 9

Part 9

"I stayed with Michael and that is my new foster-home until I can live on my own." Maria said looking at Michael with a smile. 

"Oh...ok so...so she lives with you now Michael?" Liz said sad. She wanted to be the person Maria would come to not Michael. 

"Liz I am sorry but I couldn't go to you with this" Maria said as she saw the look Liz was giving her. 

"I am just glad you went to someone" Liz said as she hugged Maria. 

"Me to" Maria said as she sat down. Alex and Liz sat down with her. 

"So what can I get you?" Max said as he walked up to the table.

"Three cherry-cokes" Liz said. 

"Coming right up" Max said as he and Michael walked behind the counter. 

"So Michael, Maria?" Max said with a grin. 

"Not you too, look it is not like that" Michael said giving him a look that said 'you would only dare…'

"Ok " Max lips curling up into a small smile as he walked away. 

******

"Hank stop it" Maria yelled. 

"You little whore" Hank yelled as he slapped her across her face. 

"Fuck you Hank" Maria snapped back. Hank hit Maria and she fell down unconscious. Maria bolted out of the bed and walked around the DeLuca living room like a caged animal. *Calm down Maria it was a dream. He can't hurt you anymore. I need to think. Breath...breath. I have to get out of here* Maria walked out to the front door and took her jacket. 

"And where do you think you are going?" a voice from the staircase said. Maria turned around and said: "Michael, go back to bed. I am going for a walk ok?" 

"No, you are not going anywhere!" Michael said and walked towards her and stood in front of the door so that Maria couldn't walk out. 

"Michael I have to think ,ok" Maria pleaded. She had to get out of there she was about to lose it. 

"No, Maria! Talk to me, I want to help" Michael yelled to her face. 

"You can't" Maria whispered as a single tear strolled down her face. 

"Yes I can, you have to trust me" Michael said as he took her hand. 

"I have to go" Maria said as she walked towards the door. 

"No Maria you are staying" Michael said as he stood in front of the door. 

"Michael please let me out" Maria said. 

"No, you are going to talk to me" Michael said almost yelled. 

"Michael I...oh god" Maria snapped or rather something in her heart. She collapsed into Michael's arms and cried. 

"Hey, it's ok" Michael said as he ran his fingers though her hair. 

"No, it's not ok" She said into his chest. 

"Ok, let's go to my room and talk" Michael laced his fingers with hers and led her up the stairs. 

"Ok" she said. 

"What no arguments?" Michael said as he looked at Maria in a weird way. It was the first time she didn't argue with him. 

"No" she said smiling though her tears. Maria held Michael's hand hard when he led her to his bedroom. Amy closed her door with a smile on her face. *Maybe Michael can help her* She was glad that her son could help this girl. Inside in Michael's room Maria was on his bed crying in Michael's arms. 

"It's going to be ok" he whispered into Maria´s ear. 

"Yeah, I hope so" Maria said crying into Michael's chest.

tbc.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	10. In the morning

part 10

part 10

It was now a month sense Maria moved away from Hank. She lived with the DeLuca's. Tomorrow she was going to move in to her new place, shore it wasn't much but it was enough for Maria. She was just glad that she didn't live whit Hank anymore.

"Good Morning" a dark sleepy voice said coming out to the terrace.

"Morning" Maria said looking up at a sleepy Michael from the bench she was sitting at. 

"So how long have you been up?" Michael said as he sat down next to her.

"Don't know" Maria said looking down the empty street.

"What where you thinking about?" Michael said, he knew that Maria was thinking about something. 

"I don't know, stuff I guess" She said as she sipped her juice

"So tomorrow you move out of here" Michael said placing his arm around Maria.

"Yeah I know" She said as she curled up next to Michael.

"I will miss you" Michael whispered.

"What miss me? I will live five minutes from here" Maria said surprised.

"I know but I liked having you right here whit me" Michael said smiling.

"Me to " Maria whispered back, but there was something odd about her answer.

"What" Michael said confused. 

"Oh, I don't know I just, I don't know where I would be if you hadn't helped me" Maria whispered.

"Hey you don't get mushy on me, now come on we must get ready or we will be late for school" Michael said as he rose from the swing.

"Come on can't we miss one day" Maria said smiling trying to get of.

"No, you haven't missed one class sense you moved in here and I am not going to let you start now" Michael said looking down at Maria.

"Come on" Maria whined

"No" Michael said in a commanding voice.

"Please" Maria said trying to flirt.

"No and that's a big No, I will go and make coffee" Michael said smiling as he walked into the house.

"Ok" Maria said following him.

*******

At school before first class, they all stood in front of Max´s locker.

"So Maria, want to have a girls night?" Liz said. She wanted to get to know Isabel and Maria better than she already did.

"No, I don't feel like it" Maria said tired.

"Come on it will be fun" Isabel said smiling.

"Ok" Maria said willingly. She didn't have the energy to have a fight with Liz.

"Great, my house, chick flick, ice-cream and girl talks" Liz said smiling.

"Sounds great" Isabel said as she smiled at Maria but she had her bored face on.

"WHAT, we guys aren't aloud?" Alex said angrily.

"No, just us girls" Liz said teasing him.

"Oh, come on" Alex said angrily.

"No" Isabel said back.

The bell rang and the school hall began to become empty.

"Come on better get to class, don't want to be late" Michael said as he took Maria´s hand and practically dragged her away. 

"Jesus, Michael five minutes doesn't hurt" Maria said trying to get away from Michael.

"Yes it does" said taking stronger hold of her.

"Ok, ok I am coming" Maria said as she stopped fighting Michael's hold on her.

"Girls! My house at 6" Liz called out after her.

"Ok" Maria called back.

"See you" Isabel said as she walked of to her class.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	11. Video

Part 11

Part 11

(Crashdown after school)

Michael and Max stood behind the counter and was "working" and Alex sat at the counter and drank his cherry cola whit Tabasco.

"I can't believe those girls" Alex said angry.

"I know, why aren't we aloud" Michael said to Alex.

"Maybe because it's a "Girls night"? Max said trying not to smile.

"Ok, so what do we guys do?" Michael said as he looked at them.

"Why don't you guys come over whit me after you finish working and we can have a guys night at my house with the girls in the next room" Alex said smiling an evil smile.

"I'm in" Michael said smiling back.

"Me to, but you don't think the girls going to be mad?" Max said worrying about what Liz would say.

"Hell, yeah, if I know Maria, which I do she will freak out" Michael said trying to hold his laughter but her couldn't. He and the other guys burst whit laughter so hard that all the customers looked at them.

( 6 p.m. at the Evens household)

"Hey, Isabel"

"Hey, Liz"

"You can put your stuff in my room and then we can eat pizza and watch a move, I got three movies" Liz said as she and Isabel walked into the living room where Maria was.

"Ok" Isabel said and walked into Liz room. 

"So, which did you rent?" Isabel said as she entered the living room.

"I got 28 days, Gone in 60 seconds and 10 things I hate about you. What shall we see first?" Liz said.

"I want to se gone in 60 seconds, I just love Nicholas Cage and fast cars" Isabel said as she flopped down on the couch.

"I agree" Maria said in agreement. 

"The it's settled" Liz said and put the video in the VCR. 

The she took a pizza slice and took a seat next to Isabel on the couch.

Maria sat on the floor and eats her pizza with a lot of Tabasco sauce on it, Liz poured it on hers to.

"I can believe you guys eat that stuff" Isabel said as she was about to throw up.

"What it's good" Liz said confused.

"Yeah, it sweet and spicy" Maria said to Isabel.

"What ever" Isabel said and looked back at the TV.

"Shhhh, the move is about to start" Liz said, hushing at them.

*******

About two hours later the guys entered the Evens household. The first they heard was girl's voices coming from the living room.

"He is totally hot" Isabel said to Maria and Liz as they sat on the floor talking about the movie. 

"I know and I loved all those cars, I mean guys and car is like the most turn on thing for me" Maria said.

"Well, well, talking about us?" Michael asked as he and the guys entered the TV room.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	12. Blushing

Part 12

Part 12

"What are you guys doing here and how long have you bin here?" Maria said angry as she rose from her seat and walked towards Michael.

"We are having a guys night and long enough" Michael said smiling at Maria. Maria began to blush.

"Get out of here, you guys can be in Alex room" Liz said angry, she couldn't believe Alex would do this to her. 

"No, we want to hang here" Alex said as he sat down on the floor next to his sister who had an angry look in her face.

"Ok, then we go to my room, come on girls make-over"

Liz said as she rose from her seat and walked up to her room. Isabel and Maria followed her.

Up in Liz's room the girls were on the floor talking and eating ice cream.

"So, what's going on whit you and Michael?" Isabel asked.

"Nothing just friends" Maria answered, shore she wanted more but she knew she couldn't get involved. 

"Yeah right, I saw you blush earlier" Isabel said smiling.

"That was nothing, Isabel what about you and Alex?" Liz asked.

"Same friends" Isabel said a little sad.

"Want more?" Liz said.

"Yeah, I have liked him since like 5 grade, anyway what about you and Max?" Isabel said trying to change the subject.

"Same" Liz said.

"Girls…you want to play a little game with the boys?" Isabel said whit a smile.

"What?" both Maria and Liz said at the same time.

"Come whit me" Isabel said as she got of the floor and walked to Alex's room.

The girls waked into Alex's room where the guys where talking on the floor.

"Hey, guys what to play a game?" Isabel said as she entered the room whit Maria and Liz after her.

"Yeah sure, what game?" Alex wondered.

"Truth or dare" Isabel said and started to smile even worse.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	13. Truth

Part 13

Part 13

"No, I don't think so" Maria said as she was about to walk out the door.

"What Guerin, to chicken?" Michael said to challenge her.

"No, bring it on" Maria said, she didn't want Michael to win. The girls sat down on the floor and they all sat in a circle. 

"Ok, I will start" Liz said and looked around in the room.

"Alex, who and when was your first love?"

"Come on Liz, that is not fare!" Alex said, she knew who.

"Come on, truth or dare" Liz said, she wanted an answer.

"Ok, Isabel when she found out about us and still wanted us as friends, I mean I always liked her but I liked, liked her when she found out about us?" Alex said and looked a little nervous.

"Ok" Liz said and smiled when she saw Isabel blush. Michael saw it to and began to laugh.

"Oh, you think is funny Michael" Alex said with an evil grin.

"What did you want to do when Maria was is only your sweater when she was "hurt"?" Alex said smiling.  
"How do you know about that?" Maria wondered.

"I told him and now I regret it" Michael said.

"Come on tell us" Alex said.

"Dare" Michael didn't want to answer that.

"Ok, I dare you to take of Maria´s top and kiss your way from her bellybutton up to her mouth and finish it of with a kiss whit tongue" Alex said looking at Maria.

"Alex, this is his dare not MINE!" Maria practically yelled.

"A dare is a dare" Isabel said.

"Ok, but do we have to do I infront of you guys?" Maria asked.

"Yes" Max said smiling.

Michael rose from his seat and held out a hand towards Maria so she could get up. Well up from the floor Michael took Maria´s top of whit really shaky hands and they became worse when he saw her in only a bra.

He bent down and kisses his way up to her mouth, "god she smells sooo good" he thought. When he came to her mouth he looked into her eyes and then at her mouth. He bent down and his lips touch hers. He placed his arms around Maria´s waist. Maria opened her mouth so that Michael's tongue could access. "this is heaven" Maria thought. Suddenly Maria didn't feel Michael's lips anymore, she opened her eyes and Michael stood there watching her. Maria also heard sheers and clapping behind her. She began to blush. Maria took her top and put it on and then she sat down. Michael took his seat also. 

"Ok, it's my turn now right" Michael asked not trying to look at Maria.

"Yeah" Alex said, he was just glad he was done.

"Ok, Liz" Michael said looking at Liz whit a secret grin.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	14. Dare

Part 14

Part 14

"Yeah" Liz said curious what Michael would ask her.

"Why did you save Max?" Michael said as he looked over at Max how's head flue up when his name was mention.

"Because he is Max" Liz said almost whispering.

"That is not an answer" Michael said.

"Ok, I like him" Liz almost yelled.

"Thanks" Michael said and grinned at Max.

"Isabel how many guys have you really liked?" Liz asked.

"One" Isabel said waiting for there reaction. 

"Who?" Liz asked

"Remember, only one question" Isabel said laughing.

"Maria, why did you go to Michael when you were hurt and not to Liz or Alex?" Isabel asked Maria.

"Dare" Maria whispered.

"Ok, you have to sit in Michael's lap all night and no one of you are allowed to have a shirt on"

"Come on Isabel couldn't you be a little nice?" Maria pleaded.

"No…Move…Now" Isabel said grinning. Max, Alex and Liz laugh when Maria moved over into Michael's lap.

"Maria, your turn to ask a question" Liz said. She knew that is was Max turn and she wanted to hear his question and of course answer.

"Ok, Max what do you want to do to Liz right now?" Maria said grinning.

"Oh, hard one, I choose dare" Max said smiling.

"Ok, you have to *come on Maria think of something mean* ok, you have to take your hand under Liz's shirt and touch her breast" Maria said smiling.

"Good one" Michael said laughing.

"I know" Maria said back.

"MARIA!!!" Liz yelled.

"Sorry Liz a game is a game" Maria said laughing whit Michael. 

Max got up from the floor whit Liz and walks over to the corner of the room. Max was scared. "You don't have to do this you know" Max whispered into Liz's ear. 

"It's ok, just do it"

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	15. Kissing

Part 15

Part 15

Max slipped his hand under Liz's shirt and under her bra and touch her breast. Liz moaned and Max bent down and kissed her. Liz responded and opened her mouth so that Max tongue could access her mouth. 

"Hey! That was not a part of the dare" Maria said grinning at Liz and Max who broke apart when Maria began to speak. 

"Shut up Maria your the one to talk" Max said smiling s he and Liz sat down on the floor next to each other.

"What I didn't do anything" Maria said confused.

"No, but I will" Michael said.

"What?" Maria said as she turned her head to look at Michael. Just then Michael kissed Maria. Maria responded. After about five minutes of waiting for them to break up Alex said; 

"Ok, stop it " He was beginning to get bored.

"Your the one to talk Alex you would love to kiss Isabel right now" Michael said trying to catch his breath.

"So" Alex said wondering.

"So, do it I dare you" Michael said to Alex.

"Fine" Alex kissed Isabel and she returned the kiss.

"See I told you" Michael said to the rest of the group when Alex and Isabel stopped.

"Girls my room" Liz said.

"No, you can't go" Max said.

"Why not" Liz said back.

"Because we will miss you" Max said smiling at Liz.

"Ok we wont go" Liz said smiling at Max.

"Thanks" Max said as he kissed Liz.

"What do we do now" Alex said as he looked around the room at all the happy faces.

"How about we girls get our sleeping bags?" Liz said and stood up from the floor.

"Ok" Isabel said and rose from the floor.

"I don't need to" Maria said.

*Why not? * Liz wondered.

"I didn't bring anything, I taught that I could take the sleeping bag in you room that I used to have" Maria said looking up at Liz.

"Sorry I was planing on using that" Liz said with a sad look.

"It's fine Liz I can sleep whit out one, I have so far" Maria said as she curled up in Michael's lap. 

"What you mean the sleeping bag you used to have?" Michael wondered.

"I use to sleep here when I lived with Hank" Maria said back.

"Oh" was the only thing he could say.

"It's ok Michael, I am used to sleep on the floor." Maria said as she smiled at Michael.

"No, you and I can chare mine, it's big enough for both of us" Michael said.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	16. Talking at night

Part 16

Part 16

"You sure?" Maria asked.

"Yes" Michael answered.

"Girls come on" Liz said as she walked out of the room.

"Ok, I can go change to my night-close" Maria said and rose from Michael's lap, she didn't want to but she thought she had to.

"You do that" Michael said grinning, sure he wanted Maria to stay in his lap but he knew he would have to let her go. The girls left the room and came back whit their stuff. The planted there stuff next to their "guy". And the guys got their stuff out to and planted them next to their "girl"

"Goodnight" Liz said and curled up next to Max. 

"Night" Isabel called out

When everyone had fallen asleep, after a lot of talking, Maria got up and walked down to the kitchen. She took out the milk and sat down at the table and drank it.

"You know there is a thing called a cup," a voice said from the doorway.

"What are you doing up Michael?" Maria said whit out turning around.

"I woke up when you left, I sleep real close to you, you know" Michael said as he walked towards Maria.

"Yea, I know" Maria said almost whispering.

"What's wrong" Michael asked.

"Nothing" Maria answered quickly maybe to quickly.

"Come on Maria, I know you" Michael said.

"You think you do" Maria snapped back.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Michael asked little angry.

"It means nothing" Maria said and looks at Michael as he sat down next to her.

"Maria, please don't go back to the old you" he pleaded.

"What do you mean by that?" Maria yelled.

"It means I like the new you better, you are more opened" Michael whispered trying not to wake everybody up.

"Maybe I want to go back to my old self" Maria whispered back.

"Why?" Michael wondered.

"I liked it more, I didn't need anyone" Maria said lying.

"You don't mean that and we both know it, what is really wrong?" Michael said

"I don't know" Maria said almost yelling.

"Well I think I do, you are scared" Michael said as he took Maria´s hand in his.

"No I am not" Maria said angry, how can someone say that she was scared.

"Yes you are, but you don't have to we are all here to help you" Michael said.

"What if I don't need help, what if I want to be alone" Maria said back.

"No you don't and I know it Maria" Michael said taking a stronger hold of Maria´s hand. 

"Come on let's go back to bed" Michael said and led her towards the stairs.

"Ok" Maria whispered.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	17. Kitchen the morning after

Part 17

Part 17

Liz and Max was down in the kitchen making breakfast when Alex walks in. 

"Morning sis, Max" Alex said. 

"Morning, did you sleep okay?" Liz asked.

"Yeah" Alex said and sat down at the table.

"Maybe because you slept whit a girl in your arms" Max said smiling.

"Yeah, maybe" Alex said smiling back at Max.

"Morning, what maybe" Isabel said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing, so how did you sleep?" Liz asked Isabel.

"Fine, hey did you see Maria and Michael?" She said smiling at Alex.

"Yeah, they looked so cute sleeping that tight," Alex said. He was glad that his "sister" could talk to someone. 

"Who looked cute?" Maria said as she walked into the kitchen sleepy. She walked over to the coffee maker and purred her self a cup and then she walked over to the table and sat down next to Alex.

"You" Liz said.

"Me" Maria asked choked.

"Yes, You and Michael" Alex filled in.

"What me?" Michael asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"You looked cute sleeping together " Max said to Michael.

"Thanks" Michael said smiling and hugging Maria. Maria began to feel uncomfortable.

"I better go and move my stuff, not a lot, but some". Maria said sarcastically and walked towards the door.

"Don't you mean we" Michael asked confused.

"Yea, whatever" said Maria.

Michael looks strange at Maria and fallow her out of the house. 

*********

Later when they had gotten all Maria´s stuff into the apartment.

"So, Maria" Michael said as he came up behind her and kissed her.

"Stop it" Maria said and walked away from Michael

"Stop what" Michael asked.

"THAT" Maria said.

"What?" Michael was even more confused now.

"I can't do this" Maria said as she looked at Michael.

"Can't do what?" Michael asked. He had no clue what she was talking about.

"Get intense" was the answer he got.

"How's getting intense?" Michael asked.

"You are, I have to be alone, I can't get entangle or involved, maybe we shouldn't have started this" Maria said as she tried to look at Michael but she couldn't, she knew that she would take it all back. 

Michael got a sad look on his face. He just shook his head and left. Maria just stood there and watches him go. The door shut after him whit a bang. *Sorry Michael, hope you forgive me some day* then she just feel down onto her couch. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	18. Wake up call

Part 18

*How can she say that* Michael thought as he walked from Maria's apartment to Max's house. Michael climbed up the ladder and climbed into Max's window that was opened.   
  
"Max, you awake?" He asked into Max´s dark room.  
  
"Yea now I am, come on in" Max said as he put the light on.  
  
"Hey" Said Michael when he was in Max´s room.  
  
"So what's up?" Max asked as he tried not to fall asleep again.  
  
"Maria" Michael said as he sat down on a chair.  
  
"What happened?" Max wondered.  
  
"She couldn't get intense" Michael said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Max wondered. What the hell was he talking about?  
  
"She couldn't get involved!" Michael practically shouted.  
  
"Oh" Max said. This was going to be a LONG night.  
  
"Oh, is that all you have to say?" Michael said angry.  
  
"Michael it's, it's 3 in the morning, can we talk about this in the morning" Max said trying to be nice.  
  
"Yea, sure, bye" Michael said, and walked out the window.  
  
"Bye, oh, and Michael, she will change her mind" Max said to his friend.  
  
"Yea I hope so" Michael said and walked down the ladder.  
  
*************  
  
_Knock_  
  
Maria looked over at the clock and it said 7:30. *Who the hell would knock on my door at 7:30?* Maria thought as she walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey!" Liz said with smile.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Maria said sleepily.  
  
"Oh, it's 7:30 and it's time for school you know" Alex said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not going" Maria said and let them into her apartment.  
  
"Why not?" Alex wondered.  
  
"I don't feel like it" Maria said and walked over to the refrigerator and took a soda out.  
  
"Ok, what happened" Alex said and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Nothing" Maria said and sat down on her couch.  
  
"We know you" Liz said.  
  
"Well for starters, I told Michael that I couldn't get intense and that we shouldn't have started that whole thing" Maria said guiltily.  
  
"Maria, you didn't?" Liz said and looked over at her friend.  
  
"Yea" Maria said and looked back at Liz.  
  
"Ok, so now what?" Alex wondered.  
  
"I stay at home from school" Maria said and spread out on the couch.  
  
"Come on Maria, you can't hide forever and besides you have to show Michael that you are serious" Liz said.  
  
"I think he got it last night," Maria said thinking back.  
  
"Ok, come on, now SCHOOL" Alex shouted.  
  
"Yes mommy" Maria said in a babyish voice.  
  
"Very funny" Alex said back.  
  
**TBC**


	19. Field Trip

Part 19

Max stood by his locker at school when Liz entered.   
  
"Max hey!" Liz said as she came up to him.  
  
"Hey!" He said back in a sleepy voice.  
  
"So did you hear?" Liz wondered.  
  
"About Maria and Michael, how can I miss it when Michael comes by my house at three this morning to talk." Max said sarcastically.  
  
"So how is he taking it?" Liz wondered.  
  
"Not good" Max said as he looked at Liz. *God I want to kiss her* Max thought. He was about to when Isabel and Alex came up to them.  
  
"Hey Max, Liz" Isabel said.   
  
"Hey Isabel, Alex" Max answered.   
  
"Have you seen Maria?" Liz asked Alex.  
  
"No, we were looking after Michael" Alex said back.  
  
"Well we all have History now, so we will see if they showed up for school today" Max said. They all walked into the classroom to find Michael there but Maria was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Well one out of two is not so bad" Max said smiling.  
  
They all took their seats.   
  
"Hey Michael" Max said as he took his seat next to Michael.  
  
"Hey" Michael said.  
  
"How are you" Max asked.  
  
"Fine I guess" Michael said in a sad voice.  
  
"Good" Max said in a cheer-up voice  
  
"So where is Maria?" Michael asked.  
  
"Haven't seen her all day" Max said back.  
  
"That's good I guess" Michael said lying; he wanted to see Maria. Then Maria walks into the classroom and sits down in her seat.  
  
"Good morning class, I have an announcement to make." The teacher said as she walked into the classroom. "This class is going on a trip" She said and looked out over the class for the expression on their faces.  
  
"Where?" someone called out.  
  
"We are going out to the desert and look at where there was an alien crash in 1947." The teacher said smiling.  
  
"But there were no crash" some joke said.  
  
"Well we are going to look for clues and take samples and stuff," the teacher said back.  
  
"Cool" some students said.  
  
"We leave 12:00 on Friday. We're going to be camping, so remember warm clothes. I will pair you up in groups that will be working together. The list will be put up on the board after class. The teacher said and started writing stuff in the board.  
  
**TBC**


End file.
